halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Troop Carrier
Were you looking for the Spirit-class dropship used in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo: Reach, and Halo Wars? Halo Encyclopedia, page 268 |width= |shield gen=None |crew=5 personnel *1 Pilot *1 Co-pilot *1 Heavy gunner *2 light gunners |complement=*Ghosts (2) or *Wraith (1) or *Choppers (2) |skeleton=1 pilot |passengers= 27 (24 in cargo hold) for Halo 3 or 16 for Halo 2 |capacity= |armament= ;Halo 2 * Heavy plasma auto-cannon (3) ;Halo 3/ODST * Heavy plasma auto-cannon (1) * Side-mounted plasma cannons (2) ;Halo: Reach * Heavy plasma auto-cannon (1) * Side-mounted plasma cannons (2) |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=2531 |role=*Dropship *Gunship *Support ship |era=Human-Covenant War |affiliation ;Covenant :Covenant Separatists and Covenant Loyalists }} The Type-52 Troop Carrier, otherwise known as the Phantom or Type-52 TC, is a Covenant troop transport used primarily to deploy a wide array of units swiftly and efficiently to the battlefield, where it lays down suppressive fire on enemy factions, effectively damaging infantry and small artillery Specifications Design details The Phantom is roughly equivalent to the Pelican Dropship in terms of function and performance. Superior to its Covenant counterpart, the Spirit dropship, the Phantom sports a more threatening arsenal, consisting of up to three defensive weapons that each offer 360-degree rotary capabilities, and is capable of maneuvering effectively in all atmospheric conditions, including space. All in all, the Phantom serves as a dedicated troop carrier and gunship, succeeding its counterpart the Spirit dropship in maneuverability and firepower. Crew and complements The Phantom crew consists of a pilot, a co-pilot, a navigator, and an operations officer in charge of the defensive heavy plasma auto-cannons. The Phantom can carry thirty passengers inside its troop bay (twenty-seven in Halo 3, sixteen in Halo 2). Troops are deployed from both the gravity lift installed in the bottom of the ship, and the doors on either side. Like the Spirit dropship, the Phantom is also capable of carrying vehicles such as Ghosts and Wraiths, as well as essential equipment such as Deployable lookout towers, and components of Anti-Aircraft Batteries using the four miniature gravity lifts that can be seen underneath it. Armaments The Phantom has several variable armor and armament configurations that classify the gunship into three different versions. In Halo 2, the first occurence of the gunship, the Phantom sports three separate, fully rotational heavy plasma auto-cannons. In Halo 3, the Phantom retains its chin-mounted heavy plasma auto-cannon but replaces its internally-controlled side-cannons for two Type-52 Plasma Cannons. The third design, used during the Battle of Reach, replaces the chin-mounted battery with a different variety of plasma cannon, and keeps its two Type-52 Plasma Cannons. A variant of Phantom outfitted exclusively for space combat, known as a Gunboat, swaps it's Type-52 Plasma Cannons for four plasma auto-turrets, and a chin-mounted heavy plasma cannon. Combat The role of the Phantom is to transport squads of Covenant troops and vehicles into a combat zone with speed and efficiency. It is also used frequently for cover-fire of ground troops. Phantoms were seen transporting units throughout the Covenant's invasions of Earth and Reach and had become a great hindrance to the UNSC Special Forces when they attempted to repel the Covenant from New Mombasa during the Battle of Mombasa. Their use across Delta Halo was also particularly devastating, especially to units which were not equipped with anti-vehicle weapons. As their hull is heavily reinforced, Phantoms are invulnerable to small arms fire. The Phantom has three defensive weapons, making it a more challenging adversary than the Spirit. In Halo 2, the Phantom was invincible and could not be destroyed, apart from its defensive weapons. In Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach, the Phantom is destructible. In Firefight (Halo Reach), the Phantom is, however, indestructible. Tactics * Taking down a Phantom is tempting to do so in Firefight or Campaign; however, it is unwise to do so if there are Phantoms traveling in groups, as they might pin you down with their plasma guns or in the most extreme cases, kill you. ** Take note that in Halo: Reach the Phantom is invincible in Firefight. * Shooting the tail of the Phantom is highly useful due to it being the weak spot. * It is recommended to destroy the Phantom's armaments before taking it out, or you will be damaged by the plasma guns. * If possible, stay under the Phantom and shoot at the drop off zone where Covenant jump off. You can get a few easy kills with this strategy. * Use a heavy weapon to destroy a Phantom. Spartan laser, Warthog's LAAV guns, rocket launcher, or the obvious Wraith and Scorpion tanks will do the trick. * An effective tactic against the Phantom is to wait until the side doors begin to open and then stick the gunner with a grenade. This will not only kill the gunner and do some damage to the departing troops but it might, if placed correctly, send the plasma cannon down to where you can use it. Toyline Their are no actual models of the Phantom, however a Mega Bloks version is set to come out in Fall 2011. The set is to scale with other Mega Bloks Halo toys, making it perfect for play. The set comes with the Phantom, a white Elite Ultra, a brand new silver Arbiter, and two Suicidal Grunts. An Energy Sword, 2 Plasma Grenades, and a Plasma Pistol are the weapons that will come with it. There will also be 2 Type 52 Plasma Turrets to put on the opening side doors. The set will have approximately 904 pieces and will cost $79.99. Changes Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The Phantom is now destructible, vulnerable to heavy weapons and explosives. It is, nevertheless, very durable and able to take up to four shots from a Scorpion tank. *The Phantom's hull is now a medium-dark violet in Halo 3, rather than magenta as it is in Halo 2. *The Phantom fires shots that are now a blue color, rather than a vivid red. *The Phantom can deliver troops by opening side doors, not just by the gravity lift. *The Phantom no longer has three separate auto-cannons - they now have one chin-mounted auto-cannon, and two Type-52 Plasma Cannons on either side of the troop bay. *The troop bay is open on both sides where the plasma turrets are. It is fully accessible by the player and he/she can leap into it before it takes off. The player is usually killed when the Phantom hits a death barrier. *The main cannon's rate of fire is slower. *The two upper tail-like parts in the rear of the Phantom appear smaller. *A Separatist variant is introduced. The Separatist variant is green, used by the Elites and has the ability to camouflage itself. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo 3: ODST *When destroyed in Halo 3: ODST, it explodes into pieces of small wreckage, rather than larger wreckage like in Halo 3. *The Phantom has the ability to carry Engineers in pod-like cases in Halo 3: ODST. *The Phantom can be equipped with a searchlight for night missions. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo: Reach *The auto-cannon is replaced by a cannon that has a slower rate of fire and has a more explosive effect upon impact, like a scaled up version of the Concussion Rifle. *A variant outfitted for space combat, called the Phantom Gunboat, is introduced. *The two front engine turbines no longer glow blue. *There seems to be no "weak points" anymore; it takes the same amount of weapons fire to destroy regardless of hit location. *When hit by weapons fire, no longer takes visible damage aside from chin and side guns being knocked off. *When destroyed, instead of having an "Overload" phase were it drops, then explodes, the target Phantom instantly explodes as soon as it takes enough damage. *Far less debris is left behind when destroyed; only the debris from the chin gun, the Type-52 Plasma Cannons on the sides, and a portion of the cockpit will be left when it explodes. *The Phantoms armor seems to be stronger; it is able to withstand up to six Wraith shots before exploding. *Additionally, in the Level New Alexandria, there is an Easter Egg where the player can drive a Phantom *In firefight mode, the chin gun may be shot off and some visual damage can be seen, but it appears to be indestructable (even wraith shots won't kill it, nor will the Laser designator/ target locater). Whereas in campain you can destroy them with rockets, falcon HMGs, and other heavy weapons. *The Phantom, like most Covenant vehicles in Halo: Reach, now has a scale-like pattern on its hull. Known Phantoms *''Glorious Advance'' - Used for a boarding action against the Infinite Succor. Trivia *The Separatists Phantom resembles Romulan ships from Star Trek in both its lime-green color and its cloaking ability. *In the E3 2003 Preview of Halo 2, the Phantom does not possess any form of gravity lift and the troops are instead dropped off from the back. The Phantom is also capable of carrying a Spectre or a Wraith by using hooks located under its "belly". It also seemed to have only one Plasma Cannon. *It was noticeable that the Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus spent most of his time pursuing Thel 'Vadamee in a Phantom throughout Halo 2. The ship's ability to travel through space made it invaluable to the Covenant's strike teams when engaging the Heretics and Flood as they sought to uncover the mysteries of Installation 05. *In Campaign Scoring charts, it counts as both a "Heavy" and a "Giant" vehicle. *In the trailer for Halo 3: ODST, a Phantom is seen on patrol using two bright searchlights to sweep the streets. Oddly, the lights are located in the exact location as the Phantom's chin mounted gun, possibly meaning that this Phantom was specifically adapted for patrol or that its gun had a headlight mounted alongside it. In the cutscene where the Rookie receives a transmission from Dare, the Phantom that passes by has a searchlight mounted on the front turret. This headlight feature also appears in Halo: Reach. *In the Art of Halo, there is a Phantom render for Halo 2 which had its side doors down and sported heavy plasma turrets on them. *In the Halo Legends short film, Prototype, a Phantom is seen carrying a Wraith inside its troop bay, as opposed to hovering below it. This may be a means to protect the Wraith from being destroyed before it is deployed or it could potentially be an oversight made by the artists. *Type-'52' Troop Carrier, 5 and 2 add up to 7. *It is possible to fly a Phantom in the mission New Alexandria in Halo:Reach, due to a Easter Egg. Follow the directions in this Guide. *In Halo Reach, the Phantom is never seen using its signature gravity lift to deploy or extract troops, only ever using the side doors, except in background occasions, such as deploying a BOB on The Package. *In Halo Reach ''firefight, destroying the main gun on a phantom counts as a kill, awarding the player 2 points. Ironically, getting an assist on the kill gives the player 5 points. It is possible to get the First Strike medal by taking out the gun. *Even though they are seen on Reach when it fell, no Phantoms are seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. *In ''Halo: Reach, the only level the Phantom is seen using its Gravity Lift is on the mission "ONI: Sword Base". It is the first Phantom that drops off another squad of Elites and Grunts. *Because the enemy AI is so advanced in Halo: Reach, many Phantoms have a whole area to patrol rather than a scripted path to follow. **This has lead to Phantoms colliding with Pelicans in certain areas. This is seen often in the level New Alexandria where both craft fly around the entire level. *In Halo: Reach's Firefight it is possible, but difficult, to kill a Phantom's pilot. You must carefully aim and fire a Rocket Launcher at the Phantom's cockpit. If done correctly the pilot will be launched out of the Phantom. The Phantom will then hover over the ground for a small while and then fall to the ground. This can be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFw3Fu7eOkU&feature=related Gallery File:Phantom and Pelican.png|A Phantom engaging a Pelican in 2531 from Halo Wars: Genesis. File:Phantom-Fleet.JPG|A Phantom seen leaving a Covenant fleet around High Charity in Halo 2. File:Halo2 - Phantom Gravity Lift.jpg|The gravity lift of a Phantom from Halo 2. File:Phantom with Spectre.jpg|A Phantom dropping a Spectre in Halo 2. File:1216048876 Phantom front.jpg|A front view of a Loyalist Phantom. File:Banshee phantom escort.jpg|A Phantom escorted by two Banshees on Installation 00 in Halo 3. File:Inside a phantom.jpg|Inside a Phantom. File:1211317370 Phantom Wreckage.jpg|A Covenant Separatists Phantom exploding. File:Active Camo Phantom.jpg|A Separatist Phantom coming out of active camouflage in the level The Covenant. File:Phantom Construction 2.jpg|Phantoms are often used to carry parts and construction equipment in Halo 3, as seen in this image. File:H3R - Phantom Headlights.png|A Phantom, seen through the "eyes" of the Superintendent, using a pair of high-intensity searchlights to sweep the ruined streets of New Mombasa in Halo 3: ODST. File:HaloReach - Screenshot 05.jpg|A Phantom as it appears in Halo: Reach. File:REACHn6phantom.PNG|Noble Six shooting at an Elite in a Phantom in Halo: Reach after Kat is shot and killed by one of it's occupant's. File:DeliverHope - CCSHangar.png|A hanger bay in a CCS-class Battlecruiser with two Phantoms being loaded with troops. File:Phantom_Rough.jpg|A rough model of the Phantom, used in background battles. The_Phantom_of_the_Reach_by_SilktheHedgehog.jpg|A Phantom from below LaserMarineVsPhantom-large.jpg|A Hornet assaults a Phantom reach_1879458_Medium.jpg|Inside the troop bay reach_9938210_Medium.jpg|Another view of the troop bay Phantom 100.jpg|Another Phantom in Halo 3 Phantom.jpg|The megabloks set of the Phantom coming this fall phantom-cutaway.jpg|a well made cutaway of a phantom List of appearances Sources Related Pages *Pelican - The UNSC equivalent of the Phantom. *Type-25 Troop Carrier - Otherwise known as the Spirit, the older Covenant dropship. *Phantom Riding Glitch it:Trasporto Truppe Tipo-52 Category:Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles